Novelización De El Fantasma Sin Cabeza
by Dimitir Black
Summary: Novelización De El Fantasma Sin Cabeza Era un pueblo como cualquier otro del norte américo de la zona costera Excepto por una pequeña real mente pequeña atrasaron turística Una Mansión de principios de la época Victoriana que en su siglo Fue la casa de un importante Capitán y su esposa Yohana ella siempre Lo esperaba en su mansión cada tres meses cuando este partía a Europa Para e


Novelización De El Fantasma Sin Cabeza

Era un pueblo como cualquier otro del norte américo de la zona costera

Excepto por una pequeña real mente pequeña atrasaron turística

Una Mansión de principios de la época Victoriana que en su siglo

Fue la casa de un importante Capitán y su esposa Yohana ella siempre

Lo esperaba en su mansión cada tres meses cuando este partía a Europa

Para el intercambio de mercancía hasta que en trismo viaje Yohana

Engaño la capitán con un amante de nombre Esquile el capitán los encontró a los dos en sus alcoba loco de ira y as desquito ansiado los ambos

Después se quitó la vida desde entonces su fantasma pena en Hill House

A todo eso paso en 1800 la mansión quedo deshabitada desde entonces

Hasta que un Industrial del Acero Bruzó Weni la compro él y sus esposa Selina

Y su hijo Ricardo el cual era adicto la helado en particular el de freza la

Adición de Ricardo en poco tiempo se convirtió en una obsesión

En una noche él está en su habitación eran aporismada mente las doce de la noche Ricardo— ¿Dónde está mi helado? Se pregunta tuvo respuesta por la

Ama de llaves—lo siento señorito pero el ascensor en que se encuentra

Sus heleado se otro me temo que está perdido Ricardo—con cierto grado enfado en sus voz-pues desatraerlo la ama de llaves la principio se astuto

Pero recupero la compostura-calmase por favor mañana vendrá el herró y

Lo repara Ricardo se incorporó de la cama y dijo para entonces será tarde para mi helado ella lo mira y dice con cierta impotencia—lo ciento pero yo no puedo hacer nada me temo que tendrá que resignase por lo de su helado

Ricardo se acercó al ascensor de comida abrió su compartimiento el cual era de puerta corrediza al principio la ama de llaves lo intento detener pero

Lo intento detener pero favor señorito Ricardo o resígnese Ricardo-la resignación es para los perdedores este acto de estupidez más que de audacia fue la causa de su muerte Ricardo se introdujo en el ascensor de comida y caño en su interior la mañana siguiente en contaron sus cadáver cubierto de helado de freza derretido esta macabra y trágico escena se desvaneció para dar paso a nuestro narrador Hoto el cual no solo el cuentista De Hille house sino el guía del recorrido y vigilante una pareja de asiáticos

Los cuales eran de conflación esbelta tanto el hombre como su mujer tenia

Tenía el cabello relativamente corto junto a ellos esta su hija Kimiko

Sus padres se acercaron más a el retrato de un chico de pelo negro opaco

Está apunto de pregunta al guía del recorrido sobre el extraño retrató

¿Por qué? El chico del cuadro que esta vestido con un traje de la época

Victoriana de color cake con café pero en sima de su pecho está cubierto de helado de sus ojos están a punto de llora con expresión de tristeza

Kimiko- ¿Por qué lo pintaron así? Hoto se acercó más a la pequeña niña

Como con intensión de darle más atmósfera y misterio a su respuesta

Se agacho estando frente a frente al rostro de Kimiko

Hoto—veras jovencita cuando el capitán se convirtió en un fantasma el pintaba el retrato de sus víctimas para que su alma no pudieran descansar

Y se conviertan a su vez en otros espectros a sus ser visos Kimiko sintió la respiración de Hoto-como una tripulación Fantasma sus padres se adelantaron la siguiente cuadro el cual era a un más extraño era el de un niño once a doce años que están sentado en un sofá con traje marinerito antiguo de color azul marino pero lo más extraño era que tenía sus cabeza sujetando entre su brazo como si de un balón se trata la madre de Kimiko

Pregunto-por tan raro cuadro Hoto se aproximó la segundo cuadro para contar su historia -él es Nicolás decapitado todos ponga atención que comenzare a contar su historia pero esto no fue posible porque una siniestra mano lanuda tomo a Kimiko de un de sus piernas ella grito con toda su alma Intentando en vano liberase la mano la arrastro así bajo de la mesa sus padres la sujetaron con fuerza de sus brazo y lograron hacer que la mano lanuda soltara cayendo los tres al piso hoto se apresuró a la mesa una risa leve y burlona se escuchó debajo del interior de esta Hoto saco al mano Contado y su cuerpo el rostro de Hoto se enrojeció ligeramente de ira -¿Cuántas ves tele he dicho? Stephanie ella no parva de reí era una adolecente de quínese años cabello chino pile morena clara y rasgos latinos de confesión esbelta bajo la mesa se ocultaba alguien más era un chico de cabello corto castaño con peinado de hongo pile clara y ojos miel era de confesión delgada Stephanie no deja de reí-te a asuste él dijo a Kimiko los hémelos del terror vuelven atara Hoto se dirijo a los demás miembros del turo -por favor excúseme un momento tengo que en cargarme de estos dos Hoto dejo a Stephanie junto al lado del cuadro del chico decapitado Hoto—no te muevas de aquí Duane ven aquí tú también ella le saco la lengua la decapitado del cuadro Hoto tomo a los dos de las orejas y los llevo la salida principal de Hill House Hoto—no regresen hasta que sepan mostrar respeto por Hill House ya que si no lo hacen los fantasma los castigaran Duane—está bien lo sentimos Stephanie—no hables por mi ocie los hémelos del terror atacan de nuevo Duane miro a Stephanie y recordó la expresión de miedo De miedo de la niña Duane—la verdad no crees que estamos algo grandes para eso de los hémelos del terror el miro Stephanie y recordó la expresión de miedo de la niña Stephanie—o vamos Duane con el tiempo lo asemos mejor Duane contempla a Stephanie con cierto remordimiento la pobre niña real mente al asueto mucho Stephanie-de eso se trata no sería genial ver fantasmas de verdad ellos no lo notaron pero están siendo observados por un chico de conflación delgada y muy pálido el vestía con ropas cómodas de aspecto deportivo y tonos grises con un gorra de béisbol no ese necesario mencionar el equipo de esta el al traía puesta para tras solo dijo esto antes de desvanecerse en la oscuridad de la noche -cuidado con lo que buscas porque lo podrías en contra eso fue lo que dijo la día siguiente en el colegio Duane está pensando seria mente en unirse al equipo de baloncesto dicha ataviada tenía más pros que contras si entra al equipo se intensificaría sus habilidades en el deporte y tal vez se volvería popular a pesar de que el entrenador Ben Grime trata a sus jugadores como cabos y él se consideraba así mismo un exmilitar pero como decirlo a Stephanie que ya no se divertía con ella al menos no tanto como antes Duane quería mucho a Stephanie pero cada vez desvía que ella madurara la igual que el Stephanie era muy ajena a esto solo pensaba en su próximas bromas para realizar en Hill House que por cierto era mucho más pesadas ella lo ignora pero debería desistir y tomar más en serio las advertencia de Otto de lo contario sus próximas bromas serán las ultimas el resto del día en el colegio no pasó nada digno de contar Duane y Stephanie fueron la vista de hill house mostrando un comportamiento inusualmente bueno Otto eles dio la bien vanidad a su actual grupo de turistas que concita en una pareja de ancianos de aporismada mente 70 años un profesor de carpintería que lleva a sus dos hijos de ocho años eran unos niños de color muy curioso y nuestros gemelos del terror uno de los niños se acerca al cuadro de un niño de 12 años con ropas victorianas pero lo más extraño era sus cabeza esta desprendida de sus cuello así como del resto de sus cuerpo dicho niño sujeta con sus manos como de un balón se tratar el segundo niño preguntó-¿Por qué sujeta sus cabeza con sus brazo? Otto se acercó al cuadro y entono sus voz en forma misteriosa dijo-lees justaría escuchar la historia del decapitado Los dos niños asintieron Otto-bueno ya que nuestros visitantes regulares se están comportando decente mente mirando a Duane ya Stephanie acusadoramente lo are Otto empezó a narra la historia de Daniel el cual se convirtió en el fantasma decapitado Otto y sus oyentes se devánese para dar paso a hill house en el año de 1870 la trágica historia de Daniel un niño de 13 años que tuvo la mal fortuna de meterse con el fantasma del capitán Daniel estaba en sus alcoba gritando a los cuatro vientos-vamos capitán Octavius sal maldito cobarde los gritos de Daniel cesaron y sus corazón latía con violencia y entro a sus a su oscura habitación una persona que solo esta iluminado sus camino con una pequeña vela la luz era tan pobre y escasa que Daniel no podía ver el rostro de le recién llegado Daniel dice con apenas un hilo de voz-¿eres el capitán? La voz él contesta—no yo no soy el capitán el rostro del recién llegado se ilumina pues él se acerca y usa la vela cerca del rostro de Daniel y así fue como reconoció al recién llegado era Jaime el mayor domo Jaime—señorito Daniel no invoque más al fantasma del es viejo lobo de mar Daniel mostrando más valor del que en realidad tenia dijo no le temo a un fantasma que inquiera existe Jaime—no lo mencione más el ese tan real como usted y yo la única diferencia es que el ya no pretense al mundo de los vivos Jaime—por sus propio seguridad no se meta con ese espectro la día siguiente Daniel-estuvo diciendo sus nombre toda el día y no pasó nada he buscado a ese tonto fantasma toda una semana y nada Jaime-cuidado con lo que busaca porque lo puedes encontrar Jaime saleo de la habitación serrando lentamente la puerta Daniel grito Capitán soquete Capitán soquete Capitán Soquete te reto a que me quites mi cabeza o ese que acaso no existe vamos quíteme mi cabeza la puerta nueva mente se abrió esta vez la vela está apagada Daniel—Jaime ¿eres tú? El recién llegado no respondió Daniel se levanta de sus cama –Jaime no me asusta una voz siniestra dijo—Daniel me pediste que te arrancara la cabeza y eso es lo que are de su saco el saco una gran navaja que al contacto con sus mano se puso al rojo vivo Daniel no tuvo tiempo de grita en menos de un abrir y será de ojos la cabeza de Daniel se desprendió de su cuerpo Nuevamente se desvanes la escena para volver al actual Hill House el carpintero preguntó-¿en tones el niño murió? Otto—el falleció pero su alma no descanso el fantasma pinto su retrato el cual se convirtió en un integrante más de sus tripulación del decapitado como seria conocido el espectro de Daniel para que sus fantasma deambulará con sus cabeza en mano por toda la eternidad en Hill House

Otto noto que Duane y Stephanie no se encontraban con el resto del truque esto lo enfureció de modo considerable pero supo disimularlo en frente de su actual grupo entono córtese pero frio dijo—excúseme un momento por favor tengo que iré por unas cosa que deje en mi despacho pero no se preocupen en menos de lo que piensa el recorrido se remunerara por favor espérenme aquí en eso momentos Duane que esteva siendo casi arrastrado por Stephanie al zona prohibida de Hill House Duane—por favor que pretende probar con esto nos meterás en problemas con Otto sabes también como yo que esta parte no bien en el recorrido Stephanie—de seguro en esta aria de la casa encontramos la cabeza de Daniel

Duane— ¿parque quieres encontrar su cabeza? Stephanie pensó un momento su respuesta y final mente dijo—así rompemos parte de la maldición de Hill House Duane—supongo que tienes razón los dos pasaron por una escalera que los condujo a un corredor con tres puertas de madera bella mente talladas de roble una de ella tenía una nota solo personal autorizado Duane ya está comenzando a dudar pero se alarmo más cuando Stephanie intento abría la puerta prohibida el al detuvo de los hombros—

¿Que acaso no sabes leer? ay dice solo personal autorizado Stephanie—o vamos no sea aguafiestas donde está tu sentido de aventura final mente la puerta se abrió el interior de la habitación parecía ser un estudio el del capitán en el lugar se nota que nadie esta ay desde hace mucho tiempo excesivo polvo era prueba de ello Stephanie fue la primera en entra y Duane entro poco después a un qué no muy seguro de esto Duane—real mente ¿crees que deberíamos estar aquí? Stephanie—lo ignoro por un momento a Duane a un que ella si lo escucho el estudio contaba en lo que a muebles se refiere con un escritorio de madera probablemente roble y notoriamente bien detallado las paredes están pintadas de color azul marino en la pared de la izquierda había un librero y el de la derecha lo que parecía ser un armario de madera negra muy probablemente ébano detrás del escritorio yacía un cuadro que a diferencia del resto del recorrido está cubierto con una funda de tela que en su color en su tiempo de estreno debió de ser de color blanco perla pero debido al tiempo y al falta de mantenimiento el color actual era de gris intenso Stephanie habría lentamente el armario y comenzó a gritar—a no Duane ven rápido ayúdame es la cabeza me está atrayendo así el Duane se asunto mucho su corazón latía más velos mente vacilo por un momento si ayudaba o no a Stephanie pero al ver como su amiga está sufriendo y llevada la fuerza al interior del armario Duane se armó de valor y fue al rescate de Stephanie cuando este está su lado los gritos de Stephanie se convirtieron en carcajadas de risa en el interior del armario no está la cabeza del espectro solo yacía solo un espejo que muestra a Duane algo enojado y a Stephanie que apenas se mantenía de pie por la risa Stephanie—te la creíste realmente pensante que está en peligro Duane—eso no fue gracioso las risa de Stephanie cesaron una tres personas aparición delante del espejo los tomo de los hombros a los dos y dijo en tono autoritario—esta parte de la mansión esta prohibida en el recorrido y es por eso que ustedes dos ya no son bienvenidos en Hill House a los dos los echo por la puerta principal y cero la puerta lenta mente mientras dijo—si se les ocurre volver a Hill House no seré responsable de lo que les pase esa fueron la últimas palabras de Otto ante de dejarlos a los dos fuera Stephanie—grito no nos asusta viejo gruñón ella le saco la lengua Duane—o vamos por favor ya calmante a hora si la istes ya no podremos volver a Hill House Stephanie—eso es lo que ese gruñón de Otto cree una voz dijo—bien dicho los dos voltearon y vieron al dueño de dicha voz era un chico delgado de pelo negro y piel muy pálida de aporismada mente su edad de 13 o 14 años esta vez esta vestido con una gorra así traza y ropa deportiva de color rojo y amarillo Duane—¿Quién eres tú? Soy Drike—ustedes son los famoso gemelos del terror me entre de que Otto los desterró permanentemente de Hill House— ¿dígame no les gustaría entra por última vez A Hill House y ver fantasmas reales? Stephanie—por supuesto que si Drike—y que me ¿dice tu Duane? El dudo por un momento su respuesta –pues no lo sé podrimos meternos en problemas en problemas Drike—animo Duane será toda una aventura Duane— ¿Cuándo lo aremos? Drike—hoy a la media noche Stephanie—deber da ¿veremos fantasmas reales? Drike—si por supuesto Duane—pero en los recorridos no aprecien ni un solo fantasma Drike—los fantasmas de Hill House solo aprese en la noche esperamos a que salgan en el último recorrido y entremos por una puerta de atrasa los tres Duane Stephanie y su nuevo amigo Drike

(¿Pero Drike realmente era su amigo?) Contemplaron como Otto despedía del último grupo de turista él está en la puerta principal -gracia todo fue muy integrante dijo una mujer de mediana edad y cabello chino -real mente si nos divertimos mucho dijo un hombre de raza asiática y veredero de los 25 a 30 años el resto de ellos se marchó sin Desiré nada eran como una cinco personas más dos adultos de raza latina y tres niños que por su rasgos fiscos era obvio que eran su hijos y izaron alemanes con la mano de despedía a Otto antes de Serra la puerta adiós a todos y regresen cuando quieran

A Hill House siempre estar abierto para voz Drike—bueno a hora es el momento Saltaron la barda de atrasa y en contemplaron la puerta trasera no era la gran cosa es un puerta de hierro de lo más común y corriente

Duane— ¿y a hora que? Stephanie— ¿acaso vamos a forzar la puerta?

Drike—no sean tan dramáticos cuando solo tenemos que utilizar esto él les muestra una antigua llave de bronce la introduce la cerradura y la puerta se abre de un rechinido Duane—de ¿dónde conseguiste esa llave?

Stephanie— ¿acaso se la robaste a Otto? Drike—los mira a los dos como meditando su respuesta Drike—saco la llave de la puerta—la verdad esta es la copia de la original el viejo Otto inquiera se dio cuenta cuando la tome y ice esta es su hermana Drike—hizo una sarcástica reverencia y dijo—después de usted los inigualables hémelos del terror Stephanie fue la primera en entra el siguiente fue Duane y el tercero fue Drike este último cero la puerta de un rechinido coincidible Drike repartió tres linternas Hill House su interior el daba un aspecto mucho más tétrico y al ves de mayor propensiones y los ojos de algunos de los retratos persiana seguirles con la mirada Drick—y bien que les pares ¿Hill House al media noche? Duane—un poco más escabrosa Stephanie—en lugar de veré estos pasillos y cuartos que está en el recorrido de siempre estamos perdiendo tiempo Drike— ¿creen que ya están listos?

Para la son privada Duane—dudo por un momento su respuesta pero Stephanie persuadió su respuesta—no sea aguafiestas ya hemos llegado demasiado legos para echarnos para traza Duane miro a Stephanie con cierta expresión de compasión y dijo real mente quieres esto Stephanie asiento con la cabeza Drike se adelantó al escalera principal—usted dos apresen no temas toda la noche los dos lo siguieron Duane y Stephanie lo siguieron no era la primera vez que subían por esa escalera lo había hechos con cierta regularidad en los recorridos que tuvieron con Otto en el día pero a hora que era de noche si sería la primera vez que entrarían al zona prohibida la puerta de madera de roble está muy bien conservada y con detalles del siglo XIX

Tenía un letrero que decía habitación probidad de Hill House

_Aquel que entre por esta puerta favor de abandonar cualquier esperanza _

Duane—que frase tan deprimente Stephanie—con cierto sarcasmo ya que miedo Drike—pronto veremos fantasma reales los tres entraron al mismo tiempo pero solo uno de los tres saldrá de ay

Después de caminar por aun más escaleras final mente llegaron a lo que parecía ser el ático principal de Hill House el lugar tenía un techo considera mente alto una cuarta parte del tenía un traga luz de cristal grueso parte de las paredes eran de piedra y la otra parte de madera el lugar casi parecía una bodega ay se encontraba de los antiguos y diverso artefactos muebles y espejos de los siglos XIX y VIII espadas y pistolas de dichos siglos y demás antigüedades que no vale la pena misionar lo aparente mente más nuevo en ese ático a pasar de carecer de teología era un caballete con un lienzo en blanco al lado una paleta de pintor con unos cuantos pinceles Duane toma la paleta y observa el lienzo en blanco—¿paraqué es esto? Drike—

Eso es del capitán pinta el retrato de su víctima antes de acabar con ella Stephanie— ¿Para qué? Drike—se alejó de ellos y cero la puerta del ático con llave Stephanie—se empieza a impacientar vamos contesta Drick—de ese modo la persona retratada se convierte en un fantasma más de Hill House

Duane—algo así escuchen decir a Otto Drike—dejen que les cuente la historia de un chico que le en canta el mente cado el de freza y Stephanie—ya conocemos la historia de chico del helado dijiste que nos mostráis fantasmas reales Drike—están seguros que ¿Ya están listos?

Contemplan el resto del ático en el techo había un candil de cristal un traga luz de consideres proporciones las paredes de madera en la pared izquierda se encontrar un ascensor de comida –está bien yo soy un fantasma dijo—Drike con voz siniestra soy el decapitado Nicolás y nexito una cabeza y a divina que Duane escogeré la tuya Duane—tartamudeo—pero tú ya tiene una cabeza Drike—esta no ese mi cabeza es prestada me la presto un demonio pero la tengo que devolver Duane—¿pero porque la mía?

Drike—porque la de ella se me vería ridícula tanto Stephanie dudan que Drike fuera un fantasma pero si era un loco pero si era un loco y uno peligros Duane noto que Drike tomo una de las espadas y se arca a Duane este retrocede lentamente –espera por favor te ayudaremos a encontrar tu cabeza Drike—lo intente por dos siglos pero de nada me sirvió el capitán la oculto demasiado bien pero descuida no te dolerá lo are rápido un corte certero y ni lo sentirás o talvez solo un poco Stephanie toma Duane de la mano y dijo rápido por el ascensor de comida tanto Duane como Stephanie gritaron al ver lo que está en el interior del ascensor era una cabeza de un niño o un preadolescente pero no era la de un cadáver la cabeza era transparentaos la de un fantasma Duane—mira Drike es tu cabeza

Ya no tiene que tomar las nuestras Drike suelta la espada la cual caí al suelo y dice esa no es mi cabeza Stephanie— ¿entonces de quién? Drike apunto a un rincón del ático y comenzó a material ares un verdadero fantasma era el cuerpo de un niño decapitado con ropas del siglo VIII la cabeza—comienza hablar—hoy tu vena acá refriéndose al cuerpo el cual obedeció al decapitada cabeza tanto Stephanie como Duane se izaron a un lado para no toparse en el camino del espectro decapitado este tomo la cabeza y con sus manos pero torpemente la dejo caer al suelo la cabeza se enojó hoy—estúpido ten cuidado conmigo soy tu cabeza no una pelota de basquetbol el cuerpo se agacho y la tomo pero no lo coloco en el cuello como como era de suponerse solo la sujeto entre sus brazo izquierdo tal como está en su retrato miro a Stephanie y dijo—niña no se me olvida que el sacaste la lengua a mi cuadro vuélveme a faltar el respeto a mi o a mi imagen y veras que mi mordida es prior que mis gritos Stephanie—¿Quién yo? Decapitado—si no tea gas la inocente Drike—ya calmante el capitán pronto se encargara de ella

El decapitado asiento y se desasió Stephanie—un minuto si el ese Daniel el decapitado ¿entonces tú quién eres? La voz de Otto fue la que contesto—yo te diré quién es él es un chico que trabaja para mí o amenos solía asarlo

Duane— ¿pero el cero la puerta del ático Como entro aquí Otto? Otto—ay muchas formas de entra a un habitación de Hill House pero no de salir Otto habré la puerta del ático pregunta a quien de usted dos sele ocio venir a

Hill House después de los expulse Stephanie—a mi Otto la contempla de pies a cabeza—ya lo suponía boya ser bueno contigo Duane márchate y no vuelvas a poner un píe en Hill House y a hora te importaría irte de una vez tengo algo que desriele a Stephanie—vamos Duane que pude asarme sermonearme (ella se arrepiento de su palabras) Duane—está bien te veo luego Otto murmuro en realidad no lo aras Drike acompaña a Duane al puerta principal Drike ase una reverencia sarcástica y los dos sean serrando la puerta a un que esta vez sin llave la puerta del atico o Drike—que lastima que esta será la última vez que esté en Hill House Duane-supongo que a hora me uniré al equipo de basquetbol del colegio Drike—bien por ti Duane salió de Hill House mientras que Drike cierra la puerta y se desvanes después de iré un grito Otto ya voy aprecio en el ático en un abrí y será de ojos convertido en un Fantasma Stephanie grito—eres el espectro del helado Drike—así es Stephanie espero que te gusta mi cuento el de como morir un segundo fantasma aprecio era el decapitado—si él es el del helado y puedes cero nunca me quiere daré ni una probada Stephanie—¿qué significa esto Otto? Ella grito al veré que también era un fantasma se veía transparento so igual que los otros dos y sus ropa era las de un capitán antiguo Capitana Otavioso para ti niña impetuosa y ustedes dos ya saben que hacer -a sus órdenes capitana los dos arrojaron una pintura sobre Stephanie que absorbió rápida mente su ropa y sus piel – ¿porque hicieron eso? Fantasma del helado—son las pinturas mágicas del capitán si dijo—el decapitado bienvenida a bordo la paleta que carecía de pintura se está llenado de pintura que absorbió el cuerpo de Stephanie temblaba de miedo-¿Qué estas asiendo? Capitán Otavioso—te lo advertir te lo advertir debiste tener más respeto por la casa de la colina el espectro del capitán empieza trabajar en el lienzo rápida mente el lienzo blanco se convierte en el fondo de un retrato una segunda pincelad se ase la silueta de una chica Stephanie intenta corre pero sus piernas no responde y lo que espiro comienzan a desvanecer sin embargo ella no cayó al suelo sin que quedar suspendida una tercera pincelada y unas piernas con zapatillas azules apersone en la silueta de la chica del cuadro el corazón de Stephanie latía violentamente

Stephanie— ¿que van hacer conmigo? Fantasma del helado—acaso no es obvio si dijo—el decapitado el capitán te convertía en uno de los nuestros Stephanie noto como su mano izquierda y sus brazo comenzaron a devaneares para repacer en el cuadro con la cuarta pincelada Capitán—te lo advertir Stephanie con voz mansa—yo no pretendía por favor perdóneme

Capitán—tu arrepentimiento ha llegado muy tarde pero supongo que cuando sea parte de nuestra familia y parte pre mente de nuestros entrono aprenderás a respetar y ustedes ¿creen que lo haga? Tanto el fantasma decapitado y el del helado asintieron -si aprenderá dijo el decapitado el del helado-si lo ara el retrato está tomando forma al contario de la modelo que se está desvaneciendo pues las pinceladas del capitán se acervan- faltan dos parte del rostro el capitán contémplala a la casi desvanecida Stephanie

El capitán despídete de tu humanidad unas pinceladas más al ojo izquierdo así como la boca y estas lista estas dos partes aparecieron en el retrato cuando su único ojo y sus boca desparecieron Stephanie—grito no antes de desaparecer por completo al mañana siguiente los padres de Stephanie la buscaron inútilmente llamaron la policía pero el resultado fue el mimo Duane la busco en vano por una semanas pusieron carteles pero nada parecía que se la trago la tierra dos semanas después Hill House abrió nuevamente las puertas

Epilogo

Otto (con sus forma humana) está guiando a un nuevo grupo de turistas de originarios de México era un matrimonio compuesto de Rodrigo su esposa María y su hijas Teresa y Nadia las dos niñas de ochos y nueve años interpusieron a Otto con un inglés de principiantes por uno de los cuadros que más llamo su antes ion Nadia— ¿Quién es ella? María—por favor no séllales Otto en tono compresión está bien es solo un cuadro después de todo ni siquiera lo toco Teresa—yo también quiero saber Otto se acercó al retrato y dice- ella es la niña del vestido azul la chica del cuadro tenía pelo negro ondulado un moño azul en la cabeza ojos azules y un vestido victoriano de ese color tenía una expresión de tristes Otto— ¿quieren que les cuente su historia? Las dos niñas asintieron con la cabeza Otto-comenzó a narra ella era burlona saca tica no ceria en fantasmas nunca mostro el menor respeto por Hill House es por eso que el fantasma del capitán la castigo Otto siguió sus relato mientras que el espectro de Stephanie oía su historia a un que de día los turistas no la podía ver ni oiré lloro sus exilo por toda la eternidad en

Hil House

fin

ffff


End file.
